1993
opens at Disneyland.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' on Sega Genesis]] Events *Disney purchases Miramax Films. *After six years, ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! is the last video in the Walt Disney Mini Classics VHS series. *ABC Capital Cities purchases DiC Entertainment. *Buena Vista begins their distribution label, Jim Henson Video. Theatrical releases Feature films Shorts Television *February - Bonkers premieres on the Disney Channel and begins airing in syndication on The Disney Afternoon in September. *May - The 90s sitcom Full House airs a 2-part episode set at Walt Disney World. *September - Marsupilami premieres on CBS. *The live-action Disney movie Heidi premieres on the Disney Channel. Comics *June - Disney Comics shuts down, and the Disney comic license (particularly for the classic characters) is given back to Gladstone Publishing. VHS releases *January 6 - Honey, I Blew Up the Kid *January 20 - 3 Ninjas *January 29 - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, Meet the Muppets, More Muppets Please!, Fraggle Rock: Meet the Fraggles! Fraggle Fun & Doozer Doings, The Fraggles Search & Find and The Haunting of Castle Gorg, Muppet Babies: Explore with Us, Time to Play, Let's Build, and The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *March 2 - For Our Children: The Concert *March 24 - Captain Ron *March 26 - Pinocchio *April 14 - The Mighty Ducks *April 30 - Disney's Sing-Along Songs (3 VHS, 2 are reissues) *May 5 - The Distinguished Gentleman *May 7 - Darkwing Duck: His Favorite Adventures (4 VHS), Goof Troop (3 VHS), and The Little Mermaid (3 VHS) *May 21 - Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs *August 13 - Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *September 22 - Indian Summer *September 28 - Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas and The Christmas Toy *September 29 - A Festive Fraggle Holiday *October 1 - Aladdin, The Adventures of Huck Finn, That Darn Cat!, The Shaggy Dog, Herbie Rides Again, and Escape to Witch Mountain *November 5 - The Muppet Christmas Carol *December 21 - Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas **''A Day at the Happiest Place on Earth'' Video games *''TaleSpin'' for Game Gear *March - DuckTales 2 for NES *August - Goof Troop for Super NES *November - Aladdin for Super NES *November 11 - Aladdin for Sega Genesis Theme park happenings *January 24 - Mickey's Toontown opens at Disneyland. *July 30 - Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril opens at Disneyland Paris. People Births *January 9 - Ashley Argota (Filipino-American actress, singer, and student) *January 14 - Matthew Timmons (actor) *February 12 - Jennifer Stone (actress) *February 14 - Shane Harper (actor, singer-songwriter, and dancer) *February 18 - Morgan York (actress and author) *February 19 - Victoria Justice (actress, singer-songwriter, dancer, and voice artist) *March 4 - Abigail Mavity (actress) *March 10 - Ruby Chase O'Neil (actress, singer, and dancer) *March 21 - Suraj Sharma (actor and student) *April 10 - Sofia Carson (actress) *April 15 - Madeleine Martin (actress) *May 10 - Spencer Fox (actor, voice artist, and comedian) *May 13 - Debby Ryan (actress and singer) *May 14 - Miranda Cosgrove (actress, singer-songwriter, and voice artist) *May 24 - Bobby Lockwood (actor) *June 14 - Ryan McCartan (actor) *June 7 - Jordan Fry (voice actor) *June 22 - Gilland Jones (actress) *June 26 - Ariana Grande (singer and actress) *July 1 - Raini Rodriguez (actress and singer) *July 26 - Taylor Momsen (actress and singer) *July 30 - Katie Cecil (television actress and former KSM band member) *August 2 - Cassidy Gifford (actress) *August 11 - Alyson Stoner (actress and singer) *August 16 - Cameron Monaghan (actor and model) *August 18 - Maia Mitchell (actress) *August 26 - Keke Palmer (actress and singer) *September 7 - Taylor Gray (actor and voice actor) *September 9 - Lauren Clinton (actress) *October 8 - Angus T. Jones (actor) *November 27 - Aubrey Peeples (actress and singer) *November 29 - David Lambert (actor) *December 8 - AnnaSophia Robb (actress, singer, and model) *December 17 - Kiersey Clemons (actress and singer) Deaths *January 6 **Dizzy Gillespie (musician) **Rudolf Nureyev (dancer and actor) *January 13 - Ken Anderson (animator) *February 25 - Eren Ozker (puppeteer) *March 3 - Harper Goff (artist, musician, and actor) *March 17 - Helen Hayes (actress) *March 31 - Manuel Gonzales (comics artist) *July 4 - Anne Shirley (actress) *July 26 - Marcellite Garner (artist and voice actress) *September 30 - Carlo Vinci (animator) *October 12 - Leon Ames (actor) *October 25 - Vincent Price (actor) *November 18 - Fritz Feld (actor) *November 21 - Bill Bixby (actor, director, and producer) *December 30 - Mack David (lyricist and songwriter) Character debuts *February 3 - Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Bob Seaver, Laura Seaver, Peter Seaver, Hope Seaver, Jamie Seaver, Frank, Kate, Foote, Birdzilla, Mountain Lion *February 28 - Miranda Wright *July 16 - Winifred Sanderson, Mary Sanderson, Sarah Sanderson, Max Dennison, Dani Dennison, Allison, Thackery Binx, Billy Butcherson, Dave Dennison, Jenny Dennison, Emily Binx, Ernie, Jay, Miss Olin *September 4 - Lucky Piquel, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots the Horn, Broderick the Radio, The Collector Behind the scenes *November 19 - The Black Friday reel of Toy Story was shown to Disney Executives, resulting in the film nearly being cancelled. es:1993 fr:1993 nl:1993 1993